What Brothers Do
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Dean and Roman take care of Seth during one of his migraines. Companion to 'My Heart Can't Tell You No', but you don't have to read it to get this.


Note: This is for Iremmy who requested a fic where Dean and Roman take care of Seth during a migraine. I don't own these characters, I'm just playing with them, don't sue.

Seth was in hell. They were forty eight hours away from the biggest moment of their careers so far, and his brain felt like it was melting. He'd suffered from migraines since he was a teenager, and they always seemed to hit at the worst time.

He wanted his brothers, but Roman had taken Dean shopping because Dean's regular clothes were tattered to the point of embarrassing.

"_I'm not saying you have to wear a suit, Dean," Hunter said, almost crying with exasperation, "I'm just saying that you're a Superstar now and you represent this company in and out of the ring. So, we would like for you at least dress in clothes that aren't threadbare and almost see through."_

_Dean was immovable, "But I love these jeans! I've logged a lot of miles in these jeans. I had my first referee gig in these jeans!"_

_Everyone looked at him, "You've actually refereed a match?" Randy asked, in surprise._

"_I didn't say they asked me to do it again," Dean admitted."_

_Personally, Seth could see Hunter's point. Dean's wardrobe outside the ring seemed to consist of a few t-shirts and maybe two pairs of jeans, all of which were almost threadbare and full of holes. The jeans that had started the argument were so tattered, that no one could understand why it hadn't disintegrated in the wash._

"_Dean, he has a point," Roman said in his deep voice. "You've even said that those things have seen better days."_

_Dean glared mutinously at Roman, "I might have said that, but I never said I wanted to get rid of them."_

"_Look, Dean, all we want is for you to get some new clothes. You can wear all the jeans you want, we just want them to be in better shape than those," Hunter said, pointing to the ratty jeans again._

It had taken some more arguing, but Dean finally agreed to buy some new clothes. Roman went with him, because Dean refused to let Seth pick out his clothes, and Roman refused to let Dean go shopping by himself. Seth hadn't argued, he was looking forward to having an afternoon to himself, they lived in each other's pockets so much, any chance for a break was welcome, even if it was just for a few hours.

Of course, that was when his head decided to explode in pain. He'd tried to ignore it, hoping it would ease once he was comfortable. No dice, if anything his headache got worse. He fumbled around his bag for his pills but the simple act of opening the bottle made his head hurt worse. So he was reduced to a miserable two-toned lump in the middle of one of the beds, wincing at every sound.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there when he heard his partners come in.

"Seth! You should see some of the stuff Dean bought, I think you'll be impressed." Roman was laughing, which would've been a great thing under different circumstances, but the sound just made Seth more miserable.

"Seth? What's wrong?" Dean asked, his voice softer than Roman's.

Seth wanted to tell him, but just trying to think about forming words made him whimper.

"Seth, did you take your pill?" Dean asked, gently pressing a hand to Seth's forehead.

Seth just managed to shake his head enough to be seen, "No. I couldn't get the bottle open."

Dean sighed, "So, you're at least at a six." He turned and Roman handed him the little baggie that had Seth's emergency injection kit before taking his spot on Seth's other side.

While Dean prepped the needle, Roman gently pulled Seth up, taking care to not jostle him any more than necessary, and got him into a semi-sitting position against his chest.

They had fallen into this routine from the first time Seth had had one of his migraines back in NXT, and it always went the same way: Dean would talk to Seth and gauge how serious the headache was, then he would prep the needle. Roman would help Seth sit up and hold him so Dean could give him the shot. Seth wasn't sure why he trusted Dean to do it, or how Dean knew how to do this in the first place; but when his brain felt like it was about to come oozing out of his ears, he wasn't inclined to ask questions.

Dean prepped Seth's arm and gently inserted the needle. Seth whined pitifully at the prick, he hated needles, even knowing that Dean was being as gentle as he could, and he hated how pathetic he sounded.

"Shh, almost done," Roman said against Seth's ear. The only reason for Roman to hold Seth was because it made Seth feel safe and it gave Roman something to do. Roman didn't do well when one of his brothers was in pain and he couldn't fix it or beat up the person causing it.

"There we go," Dean said, soothingly, removing the needle. "You didn't even bleed."

Seth felt himself smile, "Thnk you." The medication was already working, taking the screaming pain away. The last thing he was aware of was being set back down in bed and two sets of lips kissing his forehead.

When he woke up, he'd tease Dean about his new clothes, and tease Roman about the book he just knew the big man had let Dean buy as a reward for shopping. He'd call him whipped and Roman would roll his eyes, but not really disagree. Dean would fuss over him like the mother hen he secretly is, and Roman would baby him and insist he take it easy. Seth knew that if the roles were switched, it would be the same way. That's what brothers did for each other.

The End.


End file.
